


Wrecked

by Incog_Ninja



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Jensen Ackles in that fucking CBGB t-shirt and hat and the wallet chain WTF dude, Kissing, Let's pretend he's single, Like a Wrecking Ball, Shameless Smut, Slight Chain Metal Kink, Smut, US Actor RPF, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, lip biting, real person fiction - Freeform, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Incog_Ninja
Summary: After the show, alone in a dark corridor, he shows you exactly what that song means.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is mine.

 VISUAL AID - YOU'RE WELCOME

You’re tucked into a darkened corridor, your back against a wall, and you’ve hooked two fingers into his belt loops. You slide a hand under the hem of his t-shirt to touch the hot, smooth skin of his torso, running around his back and up.

His mouth is indulgent and languorous, working your lips, sliding his tongue against yours. He’s barely touched you with his hands yet – only to drag you back to this place to be alone before whipping his hat off and tossing it to the side. He’s using them to brace himself against the wall, trapping you in the most dangerous way. One hand on either side of your head, he hunches over you, fingers splayed against the exposed sheetrock, elbows bending and straightening with each shift as his kiss ebbs and flows.

You want him closer. You want to feel the length of his body, his heat and weight, pressed against you, so you fist the cotton on his shirt and pull. He obeys your beckon, standing to his full height and sliding a hand up your outer thigh and under your skirt. He traces the edge of your panties as his tongue traces the inside of your top lip.

While you thank the powers that be that you chose a skirt instead of jeans, he lifts you, pulling your legs around his hips, then pins you to the wall. His mouth is on your neck, his hands cupping your ass. Your legs drape over his forearms and he’s so fucking warm, but you shiver. You hold his face in your hands and take his bottom lip between your teeth and pull, making him huff a breath like a small chuckle and he’s grinning ear to ear.

“Fuck,” he groans, once you’ve let his lip go and move to lick and nip his ear, sliding your arms around his neck. He grinds into you, the soft, thick cotton of his pants dampening from the slick, seeping through the crotch of your panties. The metal of the chain at his hip is cool against the hot, delicate skin of your inside thigh.

He shifts one of his hands under your ass to pull at the satin between your thighs, wraps his fingers entirely around the fabric and runs his knuckles along your wet slit. “Okay?” he whispers and your brain spins. It’s more than okay, but him asking permission, even though he has the upper hand – literally and figuratively – pushes you so close to coming you can’t use words to answer. You vigorously nod and he pushes inside you with his long middle finger.

“Pants,” he says as you kiss and lick each other. You trail one hand down from his shoulder, over his chest and stomach, flip your hand up under his t-shirt and graze his skin, work his button open and push his zipper down as best you can before reaching inside and pulling him out. Your thumb runs over his head as your fingers wrap around his thickness. “Christ,” he grits through his teeth, pressing his forehead to yours and slipping another finger inside you.

“Condom?” you ask and he nods.

“Back pocket,” he says. “I got you.” He reinforces his grip under your ass.

You reach behind him with the hand that isn’t full of his cock and he pushes the fingers that aren’t fucking you into the back of your hair. You find the foil packet in his loose back pocket and bring it to his mouth. You hold it steady as he carefully tears it open with his teeth his eyes drilling you in place.

You shake the empty packet to the ground and work the latex over his hard length. “We good?” he checks in with you again, keeping eye contact, and you are so turned on by his constant consideration. You give him verbal reassurance this time. “Fuck yes.”

He nods and licks his lips, pulls your panties to the side, lifts you up, then pulls you down onto him. You both gasp as he moves you up and down, slowly working his way inside, spreading your wetness and opening you wider with each shallow thrust. Once he’s fully seated, he pulls out then slams back in to the hilt. You cry out and he covers your mouth with his.

He moves in and out of you and you feel every inch of him everywhere inside. You’re so full and right on the edge. You hang one arm around his neck and touch yourself with your free hand. He’s fucking you into the wall, again and again. You’re reminded of telling your friends how you’d wreck him if given the opportunity. Now he’s doing it to you. Not that you’re complaining.

He keeps his mouth on yours and you feel that familiar sensation tingling in your gut before it starts to spread like a current of electricity outward and straight to where you’re joined, where you’re pressing on your clit so his thrusts rub against you _just right_. Your moans become more emphatic and frantic and suddenly your skin breaks into a sweat. You pull your mouth from his and smack your head back against the wall with a shout.

He’s crashing into you through your orgasm, grunting, and his grip on your ass and hips is bruising. You’ll have something to remember him by for a few days at least. Then you feel his hips start to stutter and his mouth is on yours again as he comes, muffling his own shout.

You hang from his shoulders, trying to catch your breath. He pulls out slowly, readjusts your panties with such care that it makes you tremble anew, then gently sets your feet to the ground, caressing your wobbling thighs.

He kisses you then asks if you’re good. You assure him that you are better than good. “That was a literal dream come true, so I’m real good.”

He smiles as he puts himself back together and reaches for his hat then throws an arm around your shoulder. “We should get back to the party.” You nod and grin up at him, still a little dazed, but you wrap an arm around his waist as you both make your way into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @Glass_Jacket. *kiss kiss*


End file.
